User blog:Owerslachlan/Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous speculation and discussion
Hello guys and today i am going to dicuss about the new upcoming Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous which is going to be coming out in 2020 about what Dinosaurus and possible character cameo's we could see so let's drive right in. Plot as we know the stroy is going to focus on six teengers who are chosen for a once in a life time to go to Camp on Nublar on the opposite side of Nublar but when the Indominus rex escape's the island and it's Dinosaurus get free the six will have to rely on each other to survive. Charcters as we know the main charcters are six teengers but what if we got a cameo from Henry Wu which might be doing some testing on Dinosaurus on Nublar like the Dino decoder which is testing on Jeanie the troodon and Velociraptors both from Dino decoder and the IBRIS Project which could be likely or maybe also a Hybrid project which invole the Stegoceratops,Unidentified Pachycephalosaur Hybrid and Unidentified Therizinosaur Hybrid which could happen so i think Herny wu might have a role too play in it. Scene's i want too see. Following scene's i would like to see in the show. *Episode one- we see the six teengers encounter on a side of the fence when they go into the camp a mother and juvenile Diplodocus near a fence where one of the teen feed it some leaves. *Episode two- the group runs into a herd of stampeding herbviores which are being chased down by the Indominus rex the following herbivores include Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus where of which the grounp get spilt up. Dinosaurs now on to the fun part what kind of Dinosaurs are we going to see in it as we know from the teaser Velociraptor going to be in it and it looks like it's another raptor that looks like the Green Velociraptor so does this mean there are other raptor on nublar or is it delta or charlie we have to wait to find out. also other dinosaurs species could appear like the currently exticent Edmontosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus which i hope appear alongside the Tyrannosaurus rex,Triceratops,Parasaurolophus and some others as well. now on to hybirds. for the hybirds i think the Indominus rex well appear and maybe try and hunt the main charcters durning the first couple of epsoides until it is killed by rexy and Blue. but a second hybird is also possible like the Stegoceratops which also could appear give a read on Dinosaurus1 Stegoceratops Thread where he has great reasons that Stegoceratops might appear. *Velociraptor (confrimed) *Parasaurolophus *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Apatosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Stygimoloch (Stiggy hopefully a little cameo for the stygimolch) *Indominus rex *Stegoceratops *Adult Allosaurus *Styracosaurus (based on Jurassic World Evolution Desgin) *Dracorex ( carcess seen and Based on Jurassic World Evolution or Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Design ) *Diplodocus ( juvenile based on Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom staute Design and a adult based on Jurassic World Evolution desgin) Jurassic-World-Camp-Cretaceous-Teaser-Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor in teaser. Jwe styracosaurus.jpg|Design i want for Styracosaurus Stegoceratops v01 004 B.jpg|Stegoceratops design based on concept art Dracorex 1.jpg|Dracorex design i want to see as a Carcass Diplodocus.png|Diplodocus design i want. Category:Blog posts